


A Force Some Jedi Can't Handle

by TheWolfInSheepsWool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, One Shot, Time of the Month, What the fuck did I just write, relationship only alluded to, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfInSheepsWool/pseuds/TheWolfInSheepsWool
Summary: Ahsoka gets her period, Anakin isn't helpful. At All





	A Force Some Jedi Can't Handle

**Author's Note:**

> some men just cant handle hearing about a woman's time of the month

“Master Skywalker?” Ahsoka yelled. The silence in the hovel where they stayed on this mission was broken by light but rushed footfalls.  
He turned the corner out of breath, lightsaber drawn. “Are you ok snips? What’s wrong?”  
Her head peaked out from the bathroom, her face was red with embarrassment. “I umm, I need you to run to the market.”  
His blue lightsaber sparked out and he raised an eyebrow. “and you needed to yell? I thought you were being attacked”  
She winced. “well I am, sort of. I’m bleeding.”  
His face went pale. “Let me go grab the med droid from town. Do you need stitches? Bacta treatment? Cauterization? Where are you bleeding? How severe is it?” he grew more frantic with each statement because shit how did his first padawan manage to get injured before getting dressed properly?  
Her eyes were wide and round “I, well….”  
“JUST SPIT IT OUT SNIPS” he yelled frantically  
Her eyes narrowed. “I have my period Anakin and if you must know I need the necessary supplies from the market.”  
“Oh, ok.” His face went pale and the saber deactivated before he fainted.  
Ahsoka sighed and stared at her master lying prone on the ground.  
“I guess I’ll just comm Padme then.”


End file.
